


"Well shit"

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Dean records a little something for his daddyUntil he sends it to the wrong guy





	

Dean presses record and sits back on his bed. Facing the camera directly he smirks and bends over, grabbing the top of his stockings before slowly pulling them up, shivering at the feeling of the black lace against his skin. Shifting he glances to his side to make sure he's remembered he lube, which thankfully he has, before looking back at the camera. "Hi daddy!" He says, voice coming out softer and higher than normal. "I miss you. You've left and I need you daddy, so I thought I'd show you how much." He says smiling, trying as hard as he can not to cum already. He's been working himself up for this all day and he's rock hard. 

He spreads his legs and sits back against the propped up pillows, curling a finger into his mouth to cover it in saliva. He's sure to hollow his cheeks to drive his daddy insane. Dean knows he has cocksucking lips. Tipping his head back he trails the finger down and around his nipples, shoving at the wet trail it leaves behind. A whimper leaves his mouth when he skims his fingers over his slit, stopping his hips from jerking off he bed. 

He knows he's flushed, almost as red as his cock. He smiles at the camera as he reaches for the lube with his other hand. "I wish you were here daddy. I need you so bad. My greedy holes so empty.." He pouts, pouring lube onto his fingers and rubbing them to heat it up. Biting his lip, he circles a finger around his rim. Pressing it past his muscle, he gasps, head tipping back as he presses deeper. "Shit! D-Daddy.." He's quick to add a second finger, knowing he'll enjoy the burn that comes with it. 

Moaning loudly he arches, making sure he's presented to the camera. He swaps angles, moving his hand to go under his back as he slides another finger in. "Fuck daddy! S-So good! Wish it was your fingers..fuck they're so long. So good. Hit all the right places~ah!" He jerks, fingertip brushing his prostate. He smiles now that he's found the angle. Spreading his legs his trails his other hand down to play with his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he moves his hands faster, the sound of his fingers pounding into himself filling the room. 

His moans are louder with each press against his spot, heat coursing through his veins. "Daddy fuck please come home! I need you! Fuck me, please! Please daddy I need you to fuck me!" Filth pours from his mouth as he presses harder, stilling his fingers against the nub. His hips jerk off the bed as he tries to hold back. He's throbbing, shaking in his attempt to hold back his orgasm. 

He manages a weak thrust and a sobbed, "I love you" before he's coming, fingers buried deep in him as he empties himself over his chest. He's not sure if he's making any noise but judging by he burn in the throat, he is. "D-Daddy..come home.." he whimpers, turning his head to look at the camera. "I miss you.."  
\--  
Deans happy with how that came out. In both senses. He's edited the video, came again from watching himself but now he's happily typing out the email with the video attached.  
"Enjoy daddy! I miss you so much. I wish you'd come home. The beds so empty without you, and the house is too quiet. Please come home. I love you."  
He reads over it again, positive he's written what he wants, checks the videos attached before hitting send. It's a few second later when he realises. When the message that his emails been sent comes up, the email attached. 'SamWinchester83@stanfordmail.com"  
"Well shit."


End file.
